


RSVP +1

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: When Jules told her father she would bring a date to his wedding, she didn‘t really have an idea who. All she knew was that she couldn’t face her Ex Boyfriend alone on that day. Good thing her best friend’s big brother was by coincidence in town.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	RSVP +1

„Why did I say I would come? Why am I so stupid?” Sighing she looked into her empty glass. She was pretty sure there had been some whiskey in it, when she last looked in it.

“You’re not stupid. You’re…” Her friend Sarah began.

“Stupid. I’m just stupid.” She pushed herself up from the floor, walking over to where the bottle of whiskey stood on the kitchen counter. Was the room supposed to be spinning?

“Oh. Okay. Time for you to go to bed.” Her friend came up beside her, walking her to her bedroom.

“Why did I say I would come to the wedding? I knew he would be there. Why did I say yes? I don’t even have a date. I can’t go there alone.” She mumbled, laying in bed. Sarah was beside her.

“Jules it’s your fathers wedding and Jeremy is one of your fathers partners. It’s not like you had a choice and could just say you’re not coming.”

“Couldn’t he wait with breaking up with me until after the wedding so I don’t make a fool out of myself in front of everyone there?”

Jeremy, her ex had dumped her 4 months ago. They had been together for 3 years. Well and he apparently had been together with his secretary for almost the same amount of time. She could just tell her father, but she didn’t want to ruin his day. Ever since her mother died almost 15 years ago he had been alone until he met Katherine 3 years ago. He deserved to have his day.

She had told him, that her and Jeremy had broken up. And she was okay with attending the wedding with him being there, even if they were not together. However she wasn’t okay with him bringing his secretary as his date.

“He’s the fool Jules. Don’t you know any hot men who could pretend to be your date for one day? Make him a little jealous?”

Jules snorted.

“No one who’s single.” She closed her eyes and snuggled into her pillow.

“Really? No one?” Sarah asked sceptically.

“The only hot single guy I know of is your brother. Actually he is the hottest guy on this planet. And I barely know him. And I don’t think he has time to be a pity date on a wedding of a friend of his sister.”

_I can’t believe she did this to me_ She mumbled to herself on her way to the church. It was the day of her fathers wedding. And the last problem she had was his ex and his secretary. No. Sarah her _ex_ best friend actually had pulled of asking her brother if he was available to be the plus one of her best friend. And to Jules’ surprise he had actually said yes.

How high were the chances that he not only had time off, but would be in New York at the exact day of the wedding? The last time they met had been at Sarah’s birthday party 3 years ago, and she was only able to speak to him, because she had one (three actually) courage shot of tequila, before she went over to him.

_Jules: I can’t believe you did that. I can’t believe I’m going to the wedding with your brother. You know I have had the biggest crush on him like forever._

_Sarah: Just imagine Jeremy’s face when he sees the two of you together. And get a grip. He’s my big brother._

_Jules: Okay. Imagining Jeremy’s reaction helped a little. I’m still not sure, why he would agree to something like this._

_Sarah: He likes weddings. And he’s still afraid of me blackmailing him with pictures from his 50th birthday party. The things I saw on this day…_

_Jules: So he’s only coming out of fear. Great._

_Sarah: Jesus Christ. Just have a good time. _

_Jules: I’ll try. He’s coming though right?_

_Sarah: He texted me 10 Minutes ago that he’s on his way._

_Jules: Okay. Thanks. I guess I’ll talk to you later? Does he even know what I look like?_

_Sarah: Believe me. He knows. Have fun._

_Jules: What is that supposed to mean?!_

She wouldn’t get an answer to that text, as she arrived in front of the church in that moment. She spotted her dad talking to her uncle on the steps of the church and made her way over to them.

“Here she comes.” Her father James smiled as he saw her walking up to him, embracing her in a tight hug.

“Excited?” She asked him smiling.

“Very much so. I still can’t believe she said yes.”

“Me neither.” Her uncle teased.

They all laughed and talked a while until her uncle left to see his wife.

“You will be okay honey? With Jeremy and you breaking up…”

“I’ll be okay Dad. I actually have a date for today.” She told him. His eyes lighting up curiously.

“And where is he?”

“He should be here shortly.”

“Do I know him?”

“You might.” She pursed her lips, as she saw Jeremy arrive with his secretary. She sighed and smiled up at her father.

“You know I could always fire him. You should have told me, that he cheated on you.” Her father said, when he spotted Jeremy as well. She looked at him shocked.

“You knew?”

“Only since last week.” He looked at her caring. She was his baby. Even with being 34 years old.

“Ah well. You know? It wasn’t supposed to be. Better it happened before we were married or have children.” As she said that she spotted the small bump from the secretary next to Jeremy, who was walking straight to them.

“He didn’t…” She whispered. It was one thing to have to endure her ex and his new girlfriend the whole day. But his ex and his obviously pregnant girlfriend? Her father squeezed her shoulder. Suddenly she wasn’t feeling as anxious about her date for the day as before.

“He really is an asshole.” Her dad whispered next to her, making her giggle.

“Thank you for inviting us James.” Jeremy shook her fathers hand.

“You’re welcome.” Her father said, a fake smile on his face.

“Hello Julia.”

“Jeremy.”

There was an awkward silence, until the secretary bumped her elbow lightly into Jeremys side.

“Ah. Yes. Where are my manners? This is Audrey, my fiancé”

_Sure she is_ she thought and suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. That’s when she spotted Keanu walking towards her, pleading him with her eyes to safe her. He looked like he came straight out of a movie in his black suit.

“Congratulations. How far along are you?” Her father continued to fake smile.

“5 months. Our little bean is due in January.” The secretary, Audrey, smiled. Jules knew that Audrey knew who she was. And Jeremy used to love her. Well a long time ago. But how could someone do that to another…

“Hey babe. Sorry I’m late. Got stuck in traffic.” An arm came around her waist. A tall body pulling her to him. She looked up at him, and he winked at her smiling. His eyes sparkling down at her. Jesus he was even more handsome than she remembered.

“No worries. We haven’t started yet.” Her father said, after Jules seemed to be lost for words.

“Yeah. You just made it.” She finally said, having found her voice again.

She heard Audrey whispering “Is that Keanu Reeves?” And was able to tear her eyes from him to look at Jeremy. Oh how she would love to have a photo of his face right now.

“Ah sorry. Manners. I’m Keanu, Jules boyfriend.” He introduced himself.

“I’m Jeremy and this is Audrey.” Jeremy said, Audrey looked like she was about to faint.

“I’m such a fan.” Audrey said excited.

“Oh.” Keanu looked at both of them.

“Finally the faces to all those stories, Jules had been telling me.” Keanu said and she wanted to kiss him right in that moment. Audrey’s and Jeremy’s faces suddenly grew pale and Jules had do bite into her lip to stop herself from laughing.

“We’ll see you at the reception.” Jeremy stuttered and left with his secretary on his arm.

“Oh my god. Thank you. Do we have this on tape?” Jules asked as they were gone and couldn’t stop the laughter.

“I don’t think so. But I’m glad that could make you laugh.” Keanu smiled.

“So you’re her date for my wedding?” Jules father said next to her. Ah yes. His wedding. Sheepishly she looked up at her father, who was smirking at them.

“Keanu Reeves. Thank you for inviting me to your wedding Mr. Foster.” He held his hand out, which her father took to shake.

“You are very welcome. Make sure she has a good time. She deserves it.” Her father smiled, as he turned around and went into the church.

His arm was still around her waist, as they began to walk into the church.

“So is that a usual thing you do?” She asked.

“What exactly?” He asked back.

“Going to random weddings, with women you don’t know, playing the boyfriend?” She began to list. They came to their designated seats and she sat down, him beside her.

“First of all you’re not random. You and Sarah have been best friends for at least 10 years. And when she told me vaguely what had happened I knew somebody had to help you.”

“And you are just the right person?” She asked looking at him her eyebrow raised. How this man was supposed to be 20 years older than her, was beyond her. Apart from the little wrinkles around his eyes, which probably came from him laughing, there was no clue that he was over 50 years old. His beard looked freshly trimmed, his black hair kept falling into his face. Nobody should look that good.

“I have the week off and I like cake. And I was in New York. So it seems like I’m the right person.”

The music started, which signalled the beginning of the wedding.

“Thank you Keanu.” She said honestly, squeezing his arm and he nodded, a little smile on his face. When the bride came down the aisle they all stood. Katherine looked beautiful in her baby blue dress.

“It probably also helps that I’m the only single guy you kind of know. And also the hottest guy on this planet.” Keanu whispered into her ear as they sat down. She looked at him dumb folded and couldn’t stop the blush that crept to her face. He just smiled mischievously and then looked back at the front to follow the ceremony.

_Jules: I’m going to kill you._

_Sarah: What did I do now?_

_Jules: You told your brother, Keanu Reeves, the guy who is my rescue date on the wedding of my father, that I think he’s the hottest guy on this planet? _

_Sarah: I was merely telling him about you ;P_

_Jules: And I thought you were my best friend… #sad_

“So you and him were together for 3 years?” Keanu asked. She was sitting next to him at the family table and desert was about to be served. She followed his view to where Jeremy and Audrey were sitting. Him hugging her from behind, stroking her belly. Head shaking she looked at Keanu.

“We were. And he apparently had been in a relationship with her for the same amount of time. Stupid really. How did I not notice them?” She was more asking herself

“You’re not stupid. You were in love.” He squeezed her hand, that was laying on the table.

“Then I don’t ever want to be in love again.” She sighed and began to dully eat her desert. Keanu looked at her from his side. He could see in her eyes, how heartbroken she really was.

When his sister called him 3 days ago to ask him, if he could play her friends boyfriend on a wedding, he immediately said no. He was to told for such shenanigans. But then she told him it was her best friend Jules. He had met her a couple times through the years. The last time on his sisters birthday. By then he knew that she had a crush on him. She had needed 3 Tequilas to finally talk to him on that evening.

She probably didn’t even remember them talking for hours. How she shamelessly flirted with him the whole night. He wanted to get in contact with her after that, but she had already met Jeremy by the time he had the courage to ask his sister for her number.

“You don’t mean that.” Keanu said after a while. She turned her head to him.

“You just need to find the right person to be in love with. You’re still young. You have time.” She starred at him for a long time. Processing his words.

“You want to dance, Reeves?” She held her hand out to him, which he took without hesitation.

“What about you?” She asked, staying in his arm, dancing to Frank Sinatra’s New York.

“What about me?”

“Do you have the right person?”

The question took him by surprise and he took his time to answer.

“I’m not really searching. With me being away so often, it’s not easy to maintain a relationship.”

“I don’t think you have to search for a person. If it’s supposed to happen, it just happens.” She shrugged. She could not believe how this man was still single. The music changed and she knew what was coming.

“May I steal my daughter?” Jules father was standing beside them.

Keanu surprised her, when he kissed her hand, and handed her to her father, before he went back to his seat.

“You know, I’ve been asked several times now, how my daughter and John Wick got together.” Her father began.

“Right…”

“Care to elaborate?”

“He’s Sarah’s brother.”

“And he’s in love with you?”

She snorted. “Yeah sure. And you’re the pope.”

Her father looked at her amused. “I’m 68 years old, I know how a man in love looks like.”

“Oh please. I don’t even know him. I have met him like 4 times in the last 10 years. He’s always busy filming.”

“You’ve been crushing on him way before that. I remember you hanging up pictures of him in your room.”

“Dad stop.” She lightly punched his chest laughing.

“He doesn’t look like he’s in his fifties.”

“No he doesn’t” She agreed.

“I’m just saying, you would have my blessing. And Katherine’s.”

“That’s nice. But there’s nothing to bless. He just does his sister a favour.”

_Jules: My dad just told me that your brother is in love with me._

_Sarah: Oh really?_

_Jules: Yes really._

_Sarah: How did he find out?_

_Jules: What do you mean, how did he find out? Keanu is not in love with me._

_Sarah: Oh you poor fool. You really don’t remember what happened on my birthday, do you?_

_Jules: It’s quite foggy after the Tequilas. I didn’t do something stupid, did I???!?!1_

_Sarah: Let’s just say, you impressed him so much that night, he wanted to see you again. But when he asked me for your number, you and Jeremy were already an item. _

_Jules: And you forgot to mention this in the last 3 years? What a best friend you are._

_Sarah: I am also his sister._

_Jules: What do I do now?_

_Sarah: You’re a grown up. You know what to do._

She found him outside smoking. He really did look like John Wick with his black suit, grey dress shirt and black tie.

“There you are.” She startled him.

“Needed some fresh air.”

She came to stand next to him, looking up at the dark sky. It was quite chilly for the middle of September.

“So…” She began. Keanu looked at her. He saw her shivering and took of his jacket, laying it around her shoulders.

“Thank you.” She smiled at him, his scent surrounding her.

“So my Dad gave us his blessing.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. He thinks you’re in love with me. And I told him that’s ridiculous, because you don’t even know me.” She continued and waited for him to say something, but he only started at her. She looked down on her feet.

“I mean we met a couple times over the years and you were always nice. You must know by now that I’ve been crushing on you like forever. I mean I couldn’t even talk to you without some courage drinking.” She looked up, and he was still staring at her, a little smile on his lips. She put his jacket around herself tighter.

“You told me you’re in love with me.” He said after a while.

“I did not.” She exclaimed.

“Oh you did. It was on Sarah’s birthday. We had talked for hours, and you fell asleep on my shoulder. You only whispered but I could still hear it.” Embarrassed she hid her face in her hands.

“I’m so sorry.” She blushed and shook her head.

She could feel him coming closer, his shoes coming into view.

“Don’t be.” He whispered. His finger tilting up her chin, so she had to look at him. She catched his eyes looking at her lips, before looking back into her eyes. That’s when she saw the affection and passion in his eyes. Oh my god. He really was in love with her. And she with him. He chuckled at her expression, before he leant down and softly kissed her lips. She was shivering again, but this time not from the cold. She put her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

“We should get back inside, you’re cold.” Keanu said, rubbing up and down her shoulders. She nodded but didn’t move an inch, which made him laugh.

“Come on.” He squeezed her shoulders. When she still didn’t move, he grabbed her tights and picked her up.

“Holly Hell.” She laughed, crossing her arms around his neck.

“Kiss me.” He whispered as they walked.

“Okay?” She shrugged and put her lips on his. He continued to walk until she felt the cold wall of the building on her back, him pressing her against it, as he deepened the kiss. She couldn’t help the moan that made it’s way out of her mouth. Heavy breathing they parted, looking into each others eyes.

“Hey Jeremy.” Keanu said, still looking into her eyes. She tilted her head and saw Jeremy standing not far away from them. She saluted him lazily and untangled her legs from Keanu, standing back on the ground.

“Let’s get inside. There is a piece of cake with our name on it there.” She grabbed his hand and could not stop the big smile that came over her face, as his arms sneaked around her.


End file.
